futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: 2100 (Populist America)
WIP Nations Currency Politics *Since 2029 upon the swearing in of President Charles Patrick Edwards most of the world has switched to the Populist Economic system. *In the US there currently three political entities left: The Republican Party, The Green Party, and the Independents. Republicans are conservative by the standards of 2075 ( libertarian by 2009 standards), the Green Party is a economic liberal party, and the independents are a group of voters who oppose political parties and vote independant candidates into office. *From 2039 to 2076 the Pacific Allies and the Berlin Coalition engaged in a Cold War. The Pacific Allies were victorious. Health *All drugs have been legalized, but are all highly regulated. * Advances in GM Drugs, nano robotics, and artificial muscles allow the elderly to leave their nursing homes under their own free will and back into independent living, many of which begin to return to the work placed as the most experienced in their fields. Business * Taxes on those who make over $500,000 a year in the US is at 35%, those who make over $10,000,000 annually, 50%. This has led to a society where the rich are no longer in total control of the social ladder, or political power. *Recycling was the source of much of the world's resources until the debris field around the earth was cleaned up. *Space mining became the source for most of the world's resources in the 2050s. Education *Education receives more government funds in most countries than defense. Schools have been reformed to be much more informal forums, where teachers (who are paid on par with doctors, lawyers and engineers) create an open discussion teaching environment that builds greater confidence in students to ask questions and put forth their own ideas. *In most countries children begin their education at age 3, which is normally when they are able to read, write, and understand basic mathematic principles. Primary schools typically last from Kindergarden to 5th grade, with each grade taking up 6 months of the year (not including vacation days) and are largely focused on teaching mathematics up to advanced Algebra; Social Sciences up to advanced Literature, World and national history, and Science up to basic genetics (going from Physics to Chemistry, to Biology.) After Primary education is complete most children move to a charter school where they focus on developing the skills that they find most intersting or believe to be more adept at. This is known as High School, but lasts only three years. During said time students usually move on to a university or other advanced learning centers to begin hands on career training. Most graduate college by age 18. *Where the blackboard chalk, and notepad were standards of the classroom during the 20th century, a new array of tools of learning have become the standard of the 21st century. **Neuro-computer interface: Better known as the Rapid learning machine, NCIs are used to dramatically increase the speed and efficientcy of learning. Designed from a modified Xbox Impact NCI, these machines allow users to essentially download information directly to the brain. **iPad: While there are many other types of e-paper notepads, the iPad is the most popular among students. With the processing power of a 2000s supercomputer, the iPad gives students unlimited storage space to practice the skills they had learned with their NCIs. Energy *By 2020 electric cars and plug-in-hybrid had surpassed traditional fossile fueled vehicles as the most common form of automobile. *Room Temperature Superconductors have made energy storage and transfer much more practical, allowing for electric vehicles to become the sole form of automobile produced in 2034. Environment *By 2075, the ozone in Earth's atmosphere was completely restored. *Re-wilding efforts are now common place, as farmland is less necessary due to vertical farming and vat grown food. In 2015 the Moa Bird, Tazmanian Tiger, and Haast Eagle were all returned to new wildlife reserves due to advanced cloning. This is true for Buffalo, Passenger Pigions, Dodo birds, and the Chinese Freshwater Dolphin.even matonees are have came back in russia and poland *By 2050, most of the polar ice has returned and atmospheric carbon levels have returned to where they were in 2000. *In 2055 the nations of the world signed the Congo Protocol. This pact declares large swaths of the world as protected ecosystems. These zones include the Amazon and Congo Rainforests, Most of the world's northern Taiga forests, The Polar Ice Caps, The Himalayas and Andes, the Jungles of Southeast Asia, Patagonia, the American Great Plains and Rocky Mountains, the Rainforests of India, most of the world's oceans and the Coral Sea. *By 2063 the majority of the space debris in LEO has been cleaned up, and anything that leaves the atmosphere is under strict global standards for debris mitigation. *By this day most humans on Earth live in great megalopolises, giant cities with little to no suburban sprawl. The largest of these cities is the New York Megalopolis, a population of some 70 million people. The few areas humans live outside of megalopolises are the few sparsely scattered hamlets, small towns of usually no more than 30,000 people. These towns are normally located in the, Protected sections of earth. With great Cities and Hamlets all considered no more than 10% of the Earth's surface is used for human development. The rest of the planet is under the zones set by the Amazon Protocol. **Developed: Areas free for human development. 10% **Protected: Areas where no human development may occur above ground. These Areas are essentially giant national parks.. 60% **Preserved: Areas where humans are not allowed to enter save for scientific endeavors. 30% *Placed in no farther than a 100 mile radius of a sister unit are "Ents" nano-robotic machines used to monitor the status of the forests. Most of these devices are largely covered in moss, lichens, and even small trees due to the lack of human contact. Materials *Carbon nanotubes are used for most construction by this time, including that of the several space elevators which have been built on the Earth, Mars, and the Moon. *All Manufacturing is carried out by molecular replicators that have rendered all traditional manufacturing jobs obsolete. *Meta-Materials enable invisibility. *Aerogel is the standard insolation of humanity. *Transparent Alumina are the most common form of window. *Room Temperature Superconductors are the most common battery. Computing and Robotics *Neural interfaces have lead to the greatest immersion of human society and the internet since the invention of the mouse; this recognition of a person's personality and backround acts as the only characteristics that matter. Thanks to this advance, ageism, racism, and sexism, have almost completely vanished. *Due to the greater integration of full body prothestetics and genetic enhancement; the debate over life has been settled: existance is defined by thought, and a human's right to abort a pregnancy is considered a non-issue. *Human/animal neural interfaces are now a common subculture, where people and their pets share a simbiotic neural link. *Androids are a common household item. Due to the advances in nano based computer's they have long since surpassed humans in overall data processing and storage, though their actual intelligence is not much greater than that of a very average high school student, and sentience cannot be achieved without pre-programing. Their are currently only two androids that were illegally programed to be sentient, and their is a great debate over their status a citizens. *Computer Viruses are still a major problem as well as Trojans, Spyware, Hacking, Worms and other malware. **Anti-Virus software is continuously designed by forensic scientists to infect and destroy computer virus files and recover lost files, but the hackers are always adapting. *Powered Armor-With the advances made by in nano manufacturing powered armour has achieved that mythical Iron Man look. Capable of lifting as much as 5000 kilos, most powered armor is used in medicine, astronautics, and construction, though the world militaries have considered outfitting their soldiers with a military grade suit. Some suits have even been outfitted for atmospheric powered flight. Culture *The world's most popular sport in the physical world is Indoor Soccer. The most popular sport online is currently Griff Ball. The most popular motor sport is IRL (Indy Racing League) followed by NASCAR in a close second place. *Blogs are have supplanted Op-Eds. *While many independent publications are availible on-line, the largest and most widely used source of news is the Wikistreet Journal, a branch outlet of Wikimedia's WikiNews. *Capitalism is now equated with Socialism when referring to a defunct economic theory. *Conservative is an epithet, much as liberal was during the later half of the 20th Century and early 21st Century. *In 2017 the 9th generation of video game consoles all incorporated the first advanced neural interfaces. These systems allowed users to experience taste, touch, sight, and sound, all with a level of realism that was akin to the real world. Of all of these consoles, the Microsoft Xbox: Impact, was the most successful. So much so that its interface became nicknamed the Matrix. *By 2030 video games cost not much more than any other form of of digital media, and video game consoles had long since been integrated into an all in one home computer device. *In 2036 the Video Game and Movie industries converged into a single Entertainment Industry when neural interfaces made interactive entertainment the most popular form of digital entertainment. Movies, Television, and Video Games are now all essentially the same thing. Music *With any and all musical genres easily accessible since the invention of digital music software, and even more so with the 2039 abolishment of copyright, music has returned to what it was during the times of the first bards. Popularity is the only ligament gauge of a band, and most support themselves simply through concerts and other performances. *During the Second Depression Blues returned as the most popular form of music but only for a a few years. Category:Populist America